Petercules (Revival/Reboot)
Disneystyle172's movie spoof of Hercules Cast: *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) as Hercules *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Megara *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Philoctetes *Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) as Pegasus *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Hades *Pinocchio and Mowgli (Pinocchio and the Jungle Book) as Pain and Panic *King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) as Zeus *Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) as Hera *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Amphitryon *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Alcmene *Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) as Hermes *Nessus (Hercules) as Himself *Lady Blue, Voracity and Zira (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and The Lion King) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as Himself *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Bagheera, Panthy, Baloo, Rebecca Cunningham and Olaf the Snowman (The Jungle Book, El Arca, TaleSpin and Frozen) as The People of Thebes *The Hydra (Hercules) as Himself *Snake Jafar, The Backson, Ankylosaurus and The Great Animal (Aladdin, Winnie The Pooh (2011), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and The Swan Princess) as The Titans *Teetsie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Petercules part 1: How It All Began *Petercules part 2: King Stefan and Queen Leah's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Captain Hook *Petercules part 3: Captain Hook's Lair *Petercules part 4: Baby Hercules Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora *Petercules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Petercules part 6: "Go the Distance" *Petercules part 7: Young Prince Phillip, King Stefan and Phillipe Reunite *Petercules part 8: Young Prince Phillip and Phillipe meets the Danny *Petercules part 9: Danny's One Last Hope *Petercules part 10: Peter Pan meets Wendy (part 1; The Battle Against Nessus) *Petercules part 11: Peter Pan meets Wendy (part 2) *Petercules part 12: Peter Pan meets Wendy (part 3; Wendy and Captain Hook) *Petercules part 13: The City of Thebes *Petercules part 14: The Battle Against Hydra *Petercules part 15: "Zero to Hero" *Petercules part 16: What is Peter Pan's Weakness? *Petercules part 17: Not a True Hero Yet *Petercules part 18: Wendy Makes her Move *Petercules part 19: Romance in the Air *Petercules part 20: "Part of Your World"/Wendy Quits/Danny? *Petercules part 21: Danny's Revelation *Petercules part 22: A Deal is Made *Petercules part 23: Clash of the Titans *Petercules part 24: Peter Pan vs. Captain Hook *Petercules part 25: Peter Pan Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Petercules part 26: End Credits Gallery: Profile - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Hercules Wendy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Megara Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Philoctetes Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1030.jpg|Phillipe as Pegasus Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Hades Pinocchio and Mowgli (Pinocchio and the Jungle Book).jpg|Pinocchio and Mowgli as Pain and Panic King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as Zeus Queen-leah-sleeping-beauty-6.17.jpg|Queen Leah as Hera Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip as Amphitryon Profile - Aurora.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Alcmene Streaky.jpg|Streaky the Supercat as Hermes נסוס.jpg|Nessus as Himself Lady Blue, Voracity and Zira (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and The Lion King).jpg|Lady Blue, Voracity and Zira as The Fates Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-56.jpg|The Muses as Himself Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Demetrius the Pot Maker Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera, Panthy.jpeg|Panthy, Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo, Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham Profile - Olaf.jpg|and Olaf the Snowman as The People of Thebes Hydra from herc.png|The Hydra as Himself Snake Jafar.jpg|Snake Jafar, Winnie-the-pooh-backson.jpg|The Backson, Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus The_Great_Animal.jpg|and The Great Animal as The Titans Teetsie.jpg|Teetsie as The Cyclops Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Hercules spoof